


Missing Moments

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [14]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By Mage Ruby and ValSinbad tries to help his old friend Turhan prove his innocence, but finds himself more caught up in the situation than he planned.





	Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 14 - MISSING MOMENTS**  
  
WRITTEN BY - MAGE RUBY, VAL   
EDITED BY - MERLIN, CALVIN 

* * *

**TEASER**

A trip to the Port of Cambiar finds the crew in good spirits...

_"It's only one of the most wealthy trading and gambling ports in all the seven seas," Doubar said._

But when Sinbad runs into an old friend, he realizes that his restful vacation is already over.

"I'm not in the mood for games Turhan.  Why did you do it?" Sinbad scolded him.

How can Sinbad prove his friend's innoncence, when he is not entirely sure of it himself?

"He's a friend of mine and I'll stand by him."

And how can he save himself when he finds himself further into this mess than he had planned...

_"If he isn't back soon, I'm going to go look for him."_

To the point where he puts his friends in danger?

"We were set upon by a thief, he and Mustapha got into a fight and was injured."  Firouz explained.

Find out in "Missing Moments" coming up next...

* * *

It was a gorgeous day on the seas. The turquoise waters lapped at the side of the Nomad while the warm breeze kept the sails full. Off in the distance, a populated strip of land could be seen.

"That is the Port of Cambiar ," Sinbad announced with a particularly interested look on his face.

"And what makes this port so special?" Maeve asked.

"It's only one of the most wealthy trading and gambling ports in all the seven seas," Doubar cut in.

Maeve was becoming interested herself. The guys usually aren't this enthused about a port. Sinbad noticed her quirk an eyebrow in her "explain please" manner. "This is where top merchants come to sell their goods and make a hefty profit. Then at night they…"

"…they gamble it away in casinos. Mostly at the High, Low game tables," Doubar finished up for Sinbad.

"Oh please," Maeve had to smile in unbelief.

"What?" Sinbad gave an innocent look that he had no idea what she was getting at.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. You guys are planning on joining in on those games."

"Um, well," Sinbad looked as if he was an eight year old who had his hand caught in the cookie jar. He looked to his brother for support, but Doubar only grinned back. He had to take care of this himself. "I thought the crew had been at sea for a while and needed a good break. We've got a great cargo and should make a nice profit off it in the port. I thought, while we're there, why not place a few bets."

"Bets?" Mustapha joined in suddenly.

"Yes, Sinbad wants to dock in the Port of Cambiar ," Doubar informed him.

"Ah, the gambling port. I'll have to stop by the High, Low tables for a bit of action."

"I don't believe you guys!" Maeve drew Firouz's and Rongar's attention from the other side of the ship. She usually gave an interesting defense when bickering against all the guys. "Why would you want to risk your money in a game of chance?"

"High, Low doesn't rely on that much chance, Maeve," Firouz commented.

"Oh, and what would you know about the game?" Mustapha questioned Firouz. Rongar and the others could guess tension was about to be built.

"Knowing the rules and with a little deduction, one can predict the odds of what the next card will be. More often then not, he or she will be correct in the evaluations," Firouz answered back assuredly.

Instead of continuing an argument, Mustapha became interested by the scientist's theory. "And you think your method will work most of the time?"

"Closer to all of the time. I've seen it done. It's a matter of mathematics. Counting the cards so you can deduce the odds of the possibility of the succeeding card. Complicated to learn, but quite easy to win once you master the method." Firouz was feeling prouder by the minute. He knew information that Mustapha was interested in. That, in it self, was unusual.

"Tell me more about this, Firouz. In fact, why don't ya come with me to the tables once we hit the town." Mustapha wrapped an arm around Firouz's shoulder like they were the best of friends. And the idea of getting rich fast and easy was beginning to appeal to Firouz as well.

"Wouldn't you call that 'cheating' you two?" Doubar asked.

"You call it 'cheating'. I like to call it…strategy." Mustapha sure could be smooth in twisting the truth around.

Maeve rolled her eyes and sighed. Men were a hopeless cause to try and convince. Let them lose their money. She planned to use her own on some unique books and materials she heard about being sold in this area. Maeve looked off at the horizon. The sun was just about to begin its decent into night. It made the city shine with a golden aura. Who knows what other exotic goods could be found here?

~~~   
  
By the time the ship's goods were carried and sold off for a grand profit, the sun had just about disappeared behind the highest buildings. As soon as possible, Firouz and Mustapha picked up their pay and went off looking for the nearest casino. Doubar and Rongar paired up and decided to get a bite to eat and drink before they went off to see the sites. They invited Maeve and Sinbad along, but they declined saying they grabbed something to eat before they docked.

"So Maeve, where do you plan to head off too?" Sinbad was trying to be courteous since it was unusual to get time alone with the sorceress.

"This is a trading port so I wanted to look around for any extra books or items I could study from." The sorceress shivered slightly and looked to the sky searching for her beloved hawk. The streets were still crowded with people running around deciding where to spend their money. She raised her gloved hand for Dermott to land on. She nodded to the hawk slightly, knowing that he sensed the same aura. "Stay close Dermott." She didn't trust crowded streets, and she wasn't about to let her brother in a bird state out of her site.

"Maeve, it's getting late. None of the shops will be open at this hour. Why don't we go have a drink in a tavern or something?" Sinbad replied watching the townspeople around him and missing Maeve's shiver.

"That sounds like a good idea Sinbad, but…" Sinbad's heart fell. Why did there always seem to be a 'but' with Maeve. "I'm not in the mood to be surrounded by drunken men who are depressed they just lost their savings on a bet to see which frog crossed the finish line first."

"I sense a little sarcasm in that statement, Maeve. Doubar and Rongar went to the Sea Serpent's Inn . I believe that's where they're staying tonight. I thought it'd be nice to keep on land for a few nights. Why don't you go and book a room for yourself?" He gave her a smile and offered her some dinars that would pay for a very comfortable room.

Maeve smiled. Sinbad could really be a gentleman more then ever at times. She really was ready to slip into a dry, warm bed and not have the floor rock you back and forth all night. It would be nice to have a change. Sinbad offered to pay but she refused, saying he'll probably want extra money for the tables tomorrow. He didn't say anything, but he promised himself quietly that he wouldn't go near the tables. Even though her birthday was still a few months away, this would be great of a place as any to maybe buy her something nice.

They departed, and Sinbad began exploring the streets alone while men were lighting lanterns in front of their assorted inns or casinos. Soon, he thought he heard someone call his name. The voice sounded familiar. He turned around and only saw a few souls still wandering around deciding where to spend their earnings. Sinbad was about to start walking away again when he saw a friend he hadn't seen in a while trying to push his way through some people in order to reach him.

"Turhan, I didn't expect to see you here. How is everything? Where's Jial?" Sinbad was genuinely happy to see Turhan again. Sure they had their differences and scars they had given each other in the past, but no hard feelings.

"I'm, not bad. And Jial stayed back home. We were married soon after you left, and now expecting in a few more months." Turhan looked so proud and also like he matured more. He still had his roguish qualities and charisma, but not the eager look to go into battle anymore, almost a tired look. Maybe all those years of escaping guards have finally caught up with him.

"Congratulations Turhan, I'm sure he or she will be just like you."

"Allah, I hope not," Turhan was semi joking and serious. "I was a little terror as a child and look how I turned out. I was an outlaw for most of my life, you know that personally. I couldn't handle a child like me."

Sinbad could clearly remember those days. It was amazing how a woman could change his whole way of life, even though some people wouldn't believe someone could change over night. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Jial wanted me to buy a few things she felt she couldn't live without. Mostly intended for the baby."

"Well, I hope you learned how to actually 'buy' goods Turhan." Sinbad cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"Sinbad, you know me. I told you I have ended my outlaw ways forever. The money has come from what I had 'made' over the years. But I'm finally following laws, not matter how tedious they may be."

"Glad to hear it Turhan. Where are you off to now?"

"I was heading back to my inn I'm booked at. I've been wearing myself out these past few days. I suppose I'm running around this city too much. I plan on leaving once the wind starts to blow in the right direction towards home again. I'm eager to leave and get back to my wife."

"Then I'll let you go. I'll probably see you again or you'll see my crew while you're here."

"Most likely. Until then, Sinbad." Turhan shook hands with Sinbad and nodded his head then walked off down the dimly lit streets. Sinbad hadn't noticed how fast night fell. He headed back towards the Sea Serpent's Inn to find his brother and Rongar. He was sure they would find some entertaining action other then gambling.

~~~   
  
Maeve took one more, long stretch before opening the door from her room and heading out and down towards the inn's bar room. She expected to see the guys there getting breakfast. She found Sinbad, Doubar, and Rongar lounging around a table in the corner laughing and having a typical good time. "Morning fellas." Maeve greeted in a cheery mood.

They all answered back 'good mornings' and Rongar smiled and nodded. "You seem in a happier morning mood then usual, Maeve," Doubar remarked.

"Its amazing what a night on solid ground can do for you. Not that I don't enjoy the lulling motions of the waves, but sleeping in a large warm, 'dry' bed is wonderful." Maeve sat down and ordered some fruit for breakfast.

"Maeve," Sinbad mocked that his feelings were truly hurt, "You saying you'd rather be on land is the last thing I would've thought to ever hear."

"Oh Mustapha, you're the most wonderful, attractive, and funny man I've ever met," a high pitched female voice piped in from the doorway.

"And that's the last thing I thought I'd ever hear," Maeve commented. Over at the entrance, they saw Mustapha walk in with a beautiful woman on each arm. They looked like they were flirting and saying things that would improve the lowest of egos. Close behind was Firouz, with two bags in each hand. They both looked tired but thrilled.

"Nice of you two, or should I say four, for joining us," Doubar said smiling broadly. It looked as if he and Rongar were doing all they could to keep from laughing out load because of the scenario.

"You haven't been out all night have you guys?" Sinbad asked skeptically. He'd originally assumed they found another inn to stay at and would've still been there sleeping.

"Umm, well actually Sinbad we…"Firouz was beginning to answer but Mustapha took a moment from listening to the girls' compliments to finish the sentence.

"We were out all night and into the dawn. They had to kick us out. And all the better, for they would be bankrupt by now." He smiled seductively at the blonde on his right.

Maeve's mouth dropped open a few moments from shock. Seeing Mustapha get this kind of reaction from women had been something he always dreamed and claimed of getting, but she never thought she'd see it happen.

Mustapha caught Maeve's mouth agape and smirked at her. "My beautiful red headed sorceress. I could make room for one more in my entourage."

"Why? When it's just the same as and easier to join a dog's entourage of fleas," Maeve retorted.

Mustapha would've said something back to that but he was beginning to feel very drowsy and he yawned. "Come along ladies, time for bed." At that the women grinned excitedly and giggled like schoolgirls. Mustapha leaned over heavily on the brunette on his left to nuzzle her neck but as soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep and started to snore loudly.

Sinbad and his crew started to laugh although the two women by Mustapha's side were surprised and unsure what to do. This was not the usual reaction they got from men.

"Seems like the party's over, ladies," Doubar announced still with a large smile finding this all very amusing.

"No, he just needs a few minutes rest," the brunette defended.

"We could put him to bed," the blonde suggested with a devious smirk.

"I think that will be all right. Rongar can put him to bed," Sinbad told them. Rongar was all ready at Mustapha's side wrapping his arm behind his friend's back. He helped the exhausted Mustapha up the stairs to a spare bedroom.

Meanwhile, Doubar was escorting the two women out as politely as possible although he had to use his body as a barrier to deter them from following their 'date.' "Nice meeting you two lovely ladies. Have a wonderful day, good-bye," Doubar told them as they exited the inn. He grinned and went to sit back down with the others.

"Uh, huh." Sinbad murmured as he and Maeve watched in amusement as Rongar escorted Mustapha upstairs and his brother escorted the ladies out the door. "Firouz, what exactly were you two up too last night?"

Firouz hadn't paid much attention to what was going on around him. He was seated on the other side of the table counting through his two bags of dinars. "What? Oh, um, we went to the nearest casino and I started playing."

"Just you?" Doubar questioned in disbelief as he sat back down with them. He was surprised Mustapha hadn't tried every game in town by the time Firouz laid one card down.

"Yeah, he said he was support. So I started playing and winning and this is my share of the winnings." Firouz couldn't hide his enthusiasm as he held up his bag. He never saw this much money before, let alone 'own' this much.

"Looks like you had a pretty good night then," Sinbad remarked. "Maeve, you were saying what about 'loosing all one's money on a silly game'?"

Maeve glared a little at Sinbad. "One, people win money all the time or there wouldn't be any desire to play. Except they don't know when to call it quits and stop playing. That's when they loose it all. And two, I do not use the word 'silly', Sinbad."

"But I stopped playing Maeve. You don't see me betting now." Firouz informed her while tucking half the money into one of the bags.

"Firouz, you stopped playing like half an hour ago. I bet they had to kick you out literally. And where do you plan on spending tonight? I'll take a bet on that." Maeve smiled at him.

"Yes, well. Unlike others, I won't loose. I can't! It's a sure thing." Firouz defended himself.

"Easy Firouz," Sinbad stepped in. It was unusual for Maeve to get the scientist upset. "Why don't you go up to one of our rooms and catch up on some sleep. You look exhausted. Rongar can show you which one"

"Okay, night guys...or, um, morning." Firouz gave a little yawn once he stood up, and began walking off. They could hear him yawn again as he headed up the stairs with his bags of money.

When he was out of view, Maeve spoke up saying, "and you questioned why I don't want to bet." She smirked and left a dinar on the table as a tip for her breakfast. "Well, I'm off to the local shops. I'll meet back with you boys for lunch?"

They agreed to do that. Doubar and Rongar heard of a great weapons trader that is known to have the finest swords and daggers and they planned to check it out. Sinbad realized that left him alone once more so he ran after Maeve to join her shopping spree.

~~~   
  
Sinbad and Maeve made their way to a corner of the city with people selling more unique trinkets. Maeve went into a shop that specialized in witchcraft. After about five minutes, Sinbad decided to wait outside because the shop gave him the creeps. Any place with stuffed cats and jars of lizard tails and eye of newt caused shivers up his back. Maeve seemed quite at home so he didn't see the problem in leaving her alone.

Outside, he noticed a sad looking figure sitting on a set of stairs leading back into the buildings. The hands hid the face, but the dirty blonde hair and outfit gave him away. Sinbad walked up to him and leaned against the nearby wall, but the man still didn't notice him. Sinbad doubted he noticed any of the people crowding the streets and calling out their goods they had to sell. "Rough night?" Sinbad asked him finally. Turhan didn't answer so Sinbad assumed he didn't hear him. Instead, Sinbad sat down on the step next to him. "I didn't expect to find you in a section of the city like this, Turhan."

It took a few moments for it to register with Turhan that someone was talking to him. He felt so exhausted and had no idea why. Everything just became a seamless blur since he woke up this morning. He slowly dropped his hands from his face and looked over to his side. "Oh, hello Sinbad," Turhan mumbled softly.

Sinbad held back a gasp of shock. Turhan's eyes were blood shot and dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he was up all night. And also his voice was friendly but rougher sounding then usual, as if he had to force each word out. "You look like you had a late night Turhan. I thought you left to go back to your inn early."

"I did," Turhan answered after a yawn. "I must've been really tired when I woke up because I don't remember coming here."

Sinbad thought about this for a moment. "Don't you find that a bit…odd, to say the least?"

"What are you saying, Sinbad? I don't think I got dressed and walked to a section of the city I've never been to and all while I was sleeping." Turhan was always irritable when he woke up in the morning or didn't sleep well.

"Easy, Turhan. I didn't mean anything by it. I trust you when you say that you were just tired when you woke up in the morning. Really tired…but it could happen. I think you should get a few more hours of rest though. Need help getting back?" Sinbad stood up and offered his friend a hand.

Turhan disregarded the gesture and stood up by himself, although he swayed a little at first. Sinbad helped him to straighten and not fall over again, but Turhan shrugged him off. "I'm good, Sinbad. I just need a nap." For the first time, Turhan took a good look at his surroundings. As soon as he knew where he was, he'd be on his way. "How far is it from the port? My inn is near there."

"About a five to ten minute walk." Sinbad pointed him in the right direction and then watched him slowly walk away, bumping into a few people on the way. Sinbad hoped he made it back without passing out. He looked horrible, but he didn't have the heart to tell Turhan that.

Soon, Sinbad felt another presence at his side. It was Maeve and she seemed to be done with her shopping since she held a bag bulging with contents. She was looking at Turhan strangely. "Find anything good?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes," Maeve answered distractedly, unconsciously shifting the bad from one hand to the other.

"And those things would be…?" Sinbad pestered on. He couldn't guess what she decided was worth buying in that shop of oddities.

Maeve's eyes quickly returned to Sinbad's and then to the bag she still held in her hands. "Oh! Just powdered snake scales, dried frog skin, and this," she pulled out a jar with a dark, rusty red color liquid, "this is from a goat. It's squished…"

"I don't think I want to know Maeve." Sinbad interrupted her quickly. He really didn't want to know. It would ruin his appetite. "I'm sure whatever it is, you'll get a lot of use out of it. Now we better go and meet everyone else for lunch." Sinbad took Maeve's bag and linked his arm with hers and led her back to the inn.

~~~   
  
The crew decided to go to a restaurant outside since it was a nice day. Even Firouz woke up in time to join them, but Mustapha was still sleeping in his room. They were discussing about what they all did that morning. While joking about what Maeve bought that morning, Rongar tapped Doubar on the shoulder and motioned his head to some gossiping men and women at another table.

Sinbad noticed the two men and leaned forward asking, "Share with the rest of the class please."

Doubar and Rongar turned back to their friends and realized they were all staring at them. Rongar nudged Doubar to explain. "Well, me and Rongar were walking the streets, looking for a bit of excitement. We noticed a bunch of people gabbing about a robbery last night."

"That's it?" Sinbad leaned back in his chair thinking his brother and Rongar were becoming paranoid. "This is a wealthy area. There's bound to be a pickpocket here and there."

"It's not just a pickpocket Sinbad. This thief is a professional. They say he threatened to kill a man for his bag of dinars. This thief struck about four times in one night and only wealthy people. That's highly unusual for these parts since there are so many guards posted to patrol the area. Robbery is a serious crime since it hurts the gambling and trading business. Thieves have been known to be killed for their crimes without even harming their victims."

"So you're worried because this thief must have a lot of guts to dare to pull something like this off?" Maeve asked.

"What worries me and Rongar is that whoever this person is, they are going to be desperate to get what they want and will be determined to escape by any means given the outcome if they are caught. When some people we know stay up all night and are barely standing on their own feet, then I start to worry," Doubar finished looking directly at Firouz.

"Well, whoever this criminal is, they're bound to be caught. Everyone makes a mistake eventually," Firouz stated. He then stood up. "I'm going to check around the market for a few hours before tonight. I've heard about the best scholars of the world visiting these parts to share their knowledge." Firouz patted a bag of money on his hip and continued, "I finally have enough money to buy the best components for my inventions instead of using scraps of things on the ship. Tell Mustapha I'll meet up with him around dinner." Rongar stopped him before he left and went with him.

"Rongar has been feeling a bit left out. It's unusual for Firouz and Mustapha not to talk much with him. He's also worried about their safety after hearing about the robberies. They have been winning a lot of money." Doubar informed his brother and Maeve. They watched the two men walking off into the crowded streets, hoping neither of them got into something over their heads.

~~~   
  
The night was cool and the stars shone brightly against the black sky. The fire lit lanterns added to the giddy feeling Sinbad had in his stomach. He was still brimming with pride that he was able to talk Maeve into joining him for dinner alone for the night. The dinner on the water's edge in a fine restaurant went perfectly. And now they were walking along a quiet part of the river that went through a section of the city. Sinbad found himself uncontrollably loosing himself in the moon's reflection in Maeve's eyes. The contrast of her fiery look and the moon's soft glow was breathtaking. Sinbad was going to try to tell her how exquisite she was, even though he didn't know words that properly described her beauty, when all of a sudden they were pulled out of their tranquil mood by a woman's terrified scream.

"Where did that come from?" Maeve turned around towards the sound.

"This way," Sinbad answered already heading off in the direction.

They ended up near a back alley of a nearby casino. A crowd had already gathered blocking the view of the point of interest. Sinbad took Maeve's hand and pushed their way through the throng of people to the center and stopped in shock. Being struck down by a handful of large looking men was Turhan. He had a determined look that he would still be able to escape the mob. He continued to struggle while being kicked, hit, and pushed harshly by the guards. Sinbad locked eyes with Turhan's for a moment before a fist knocked Turhan unconscious.

Maeve watched the man she remembered from a while back as he was unceremoniously dragged off towards the jail. She looked back at Sinbad who still had his look of shock. She softly placed a hand on his shoulder to bring him back to the present. She remembered when this man, Turhan, promised Sinbad he quit his outlaw ways forever. It seemed this broken promise deeply hurt Sinbad and she would make sure to help set things right.

~~~   
  
The angry roar of the mob outside died down to a grumble then slowly faded away until it was just the usual, feint chatter in the streets. Maeve leaned against the wall as she watched Sinbad pace anxiously up and down past the jail cell. It had almost been an hour since Turhan's body was thrown in prison. It took some negotiating to be allowed to stay outside of the cell to wait for him to wake up. Maeve silently watched Sinbad's face contort between anger, confusion, and worry.

A groan emanated from the cot in the corner of the cell. Maeve and Sinbad stared at the body of Turhan as he slowly moved and came back to consciousness.

Turhan groggily sat up slowly. He held his head in his hands for a moment to gain his equilibrium. As his blurred vision cleared he noticed the wall of his room in the inn moved a few feet closer. His eyes scanned his surroundings quickly and almost jumped when he saw Maeve and Sinbad staring at him from behind some bars. "Why were they thrown in jail?" Turhan asked himself. After a moment he became more stressed as he realized the question, "Why am I lying in a jail in the first place?" Turhan jumped up bit to fast and staggered to the bars. He grabbed onto two of them to steady himself and looked up at his friends for a sane explanation.

Sinbad couldn't believe Turhan was going to act dumb about this. "I'm not in the mood for games Turhan. Why did you do it?" Sinbad scolded him.

Turhan was usually a strong willed person, but he was becoming scared by the moment. "Do what, Sinbad? Trust me; playing games is the last thing on my mind right now."

"How could you not know Turhan!" Maeve realized Sinbad's loss in temper was not going to get them anywhere.

Maeve silenced Sinbad by covering his mouth with her hand. "You were caught robbing a lady earlier tonight, Turhan. Were you drinking heavily and perhaps don't remember?"

Turhan shook his head no. This was all sounding like a bad nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He went to sit on the cot again, before he collapsed from shock.

Maeve let go of Sinbad once he calmed down, and she continued to calmly question Turhan once more. "Was it a misunderstanding or something then? Like…"

"No." Turhan interrupted. "I went back to my inn to get a good night's sleep. I had been really tired the past few nights."

"I thought you told me you were doing great." Sinbad piped in again. He tone was still accusing, but without the air of the conviction.

"I said I was not bad, Sinbad. I never said I was great. I didn't think being a little tired was anything to complain too much about to people. I'm a big boy now." Turhan told him patronizingly. He was realizing shock wouldn't help him out of this. Being wrongly accused of something he didn't do was not a first for him. Not remembering a few hours each night, which was something to be concerned about. "Sinbad, I have no idea what is going on. I don't remember. The past few nights I've gone to bed in my room. When I woke up, I was in some strange corner of the city. That's why you found me in the market yesterday. I was trying to get back but was so exhausted. Like I was up all night."

"Why didn't you tell me Turhan. I thought we were friends now."

"Really Sinbad, when was the last time you went to tell someone you were feeling tired or under the weather?"

"He's right Sinbad," Maeve added. Sinbad looked at her in a look of 'why are you choosing his side.' "Last time you were sick, Firouz had to order Doubar and Rongar to sit in front of you door until you got better."

Sinbad rolled his eyes. He didn't need Maeve to see he agreed with her and she was right like usual. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Turhan. But, given your past, it is sometimes hard to realize people change for the better. I'll make sure to clear this up for you." He smiled and nodded at his friend who seemed to have gained hope from the remark.

"What was the last thing you did before this started to happen?" Maeve asked trying to figure out what was causing Turhan's distress.

"I was in the section of town that specializes in rare goods. I was looking for something unique for Jial as an anniversary gift. I was on my way back," Turhan closed his eyes and tried to remember. "It's hazy in my memory. I only remember bits, but I had that feeling like I was being watched, but I don't remember seeing anyone. I do remember waking up in my own bed that morning though so I didn't think much of it. That's all I can recall right now."

Turhan was becoming drowsy again. Maeve and Sinbad decided to let him rest. It was getting late, and they could always check back with him if he remembered anything more later on. After all, he wasn't going to be disappearing on them suddenly. Maeve turned back to the cell, knowing that black magic hung around the young man, but not sure of how to tell him, or Sinbad.

Turhan rubbed the bruise that formed on the back of his head from the blow of the guard while he carefully lied back down on the cot. Before he fell into the first deep sleep he'd had in a while, he thought about how he was having a really bad day that was bound to get worse.

The bar was practically empty, except for a few people still hanging around and chatting. Doubar and Rongar were sitting near the fireplace in one part dozing off. The sun was bound to be up in another few hours. Rongar's attention returned when he heard some familiar voices then saw Maeve and Sinbad walking in together. He smiled and tapped Doubar's shoulder. He pointed towards the couple.

Doubar's vision cleared and it looked like his brother and the red head hooked up. Sinbad was close behind her with his hand on her back leading her in. They both looked tired. Doubar smiled and spoke up, "Hello brother. Long night?"

Sinbad didn't hear the enthusiasm in Doubar's voice at first. He shook his head yes, it was a long night. Once he looked over and saw a huge grin on Doubar and Rongar's faces because they were looking at him and Maeve he shook his head no. "Doubar, we were walking through town and found Turhan."

"That's wonderful Sinbad, but anything else which is more important happen?" Doubar pushed on.

"Yes, actually." He led Maeve the rest of the way to the stairs that led up to the rooms they were renting. He had been leading her home the rest of the way from the prison. She was practically sleeping on her feet and could've ended up anywhere if he wasn't pointing her feet in the right direction. He then went to sit with the guys. He spoke a little softer so only they could hear. "We found Turhan in the middle of a group of people. He was found robbing a lady tonight…"

"He was what?" Doubar answered a bit loudly because the few people who stayed up this late woke up from their daze.

Sinbad shushed him and continued. "It's not how you think. He woke up in the prison and swears he didn't do it, or at least he doesn't remember doing it."

"Once a thief Sinbad…" Doubar started to lecture.

"I know big brother but…I don't think he did it." He prepped himself to have the lecture.

"How could you not think he did it?! There have been reports of robberies and you said you found him caught in the act. They caught him red handed. What more proof do you need?"

"I know it's his word against all this evidence but I trust him. He's a friend of mine and I'll stand by him."

The seriousness in Sinbad's tone was a warning to the guys not to argue on the matter, but Doubar couldn't help himself. He thought it was just the fact Sinbad was overly tired like Maeve, only he was hiding his exhaustion better. "Sinbad, I think you're just really tired and your feelings are clouding your judgment…" Doubar began to calmly explain.

It wasn't calm enough for Sinbad though. "Clouding my judgment?" Sinbad snapped. "You weren't even there Doubar. Turhan is my friend with a wife and a child on the way. I refuse to let him be a criminal when he has a wonderful life like that waiting for him a few days away over the sea. The only thing clouding me is you or anyone else in this town who tries to talk me out of my beliefs. If I don't stand by him, no one will." Sinbad's face radiated with anger. Most of it was due to him lacking sleep but he was too stubborn to admit that now. Sinbad stood up suddenly from his chair and marched away. His flared anger wouldn't allow him sleep now. So he decided he might as well begin to start looking for the proof of Turhan's innocence.

~~~   
  
Sinbad's temper cooled down a little after a while in the cool night air. The only thing keeping him from going back to the inn and crawling into a soft, warm bed was his stubbornness and pride. He did overreact with Doubar, his own brother, but it had been a long day. Doubar just chose a bad time to discuss the matter with him.

Sinbad realized his wanderings led him to a street of rundown looking stores that sold antiques and rarities. It reminded him of Maeve. He could see about one or two lights still glowing down the street. That surprised him since it was so late. A couple more hours and dawn will have come. Maybe it was time he returned.

Sinbad turned around and shivered as a chill went down his spine. He wanted to excuse it as a late night breeze but that couldn't ease his feeling. He quickened his pace a bit more.

When he took a turn onto another street, it was only lit by the glow of the moon. He had no idea what this area was for, nor did he care. He just wanted to make it back to familiar surroundings. Sinbad placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. He had that feeling he was being watched. He scolded himself for being paranoid, but it didn't ease his worries. He repeated to himself "one step after another. I'm almost back to the inn with my crew. Any moment now…"

Sinbad's frantic thoughts were suddenly cut off but a rough hand clasped over his mouth while another hand tried to hold his arms still behind his back. Sinbad twisted out of the grasp and pulled his sword out. He faced his attacker and saw a robed figure and its face hidden by shadows. To his disappointment, three more men emerged from the streets. He tried to encourage himself by thinking his odds have been worse, he just couldn't think of an example at the moment. Sinbad lunged with his sword at the man who attacked him and was blocked by another man with a sword. He saw two other men circle around him.

Sinbad made an aggressive attack towards one of the men. He thought if he could make an opening in the circle surrounding him, he might be able to make a run for it. Sinbad struck at the man a few times and connected once. He heard a curse while he backed off holding his arm. Before Sinbad could take one step forward, another man grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Sinbad saw stars flicker in front of his eyes until he shook them off and went to fight some more. Someone hit his hand and knocked the sword out of it. Sinbad struck out with his fist but missed and almost fell over. Exhaustion was taking a heavy toll on his performance. Someone punched him in the face then two pairs of hands held him securely against the wall. Things were getting blurry from all the abuse but he thought he heard someone say, "Be careful with him."

Sinbad was trying to stay conscious as the men surrounded him. Another man joined the others and walked up to Sinbad, he said a few words under his breath that Sinbad could not hear. The man finished and approached Sinbad near his side. He held a hand to Sinbad's forehead and said some more words under his breath as Sinbad felt a sharp pain go through his body. He held back a small cry from the pain. Sinbad vaguely heard the man give a cruel laugh and mutter "Sweet dreams sailor." Soon, everything faded to black and Sinbad felt nothing more.

~~~   
  
A well dressed, middle aged man walked briskly down an empty street, most likely heading towards his place of rest for the night. He held a bag of dinars tightly to his chest. The only light shining on the street was the glow of a full moon, as the few lamps that were lit were blown out by a chilling gust of wind. The man seemed oblivious to anything around him and believed he was alone at this late time of night. He didn't notice a dark form emerge from the shadows.

"Excuse me sir, but would you kindly depart with your money?" a smooth voice spoke from behind the man.

The man held his bag tighter and grumbled back, "Leave beggar, I have nothing for you."

The man slowed down to a stop as he heard the person behind him give a cruel, humorless laugh. "I hate to disappoint you sir, but I assure you I am not begging you to give me money." The sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard. The man turned around to confront the person and he placed his hand on his concealed dagger. The man gasped as a tip of a sword blade was brought up to his neck. "I'm telling you." The shadowed man finished in a low, deadly sounding voice.

The man's mouth quivered in fear as he clumsily handed over his bag of money. The shadowed man snatched it quickly and began to back off slowly, yet never lowered his sword.

"Who are you?" The man managed to stutter out. He wasn't given an answer but there was a glint of moonlight on the sword that was reflected in the shadowed man's striking, sea blue eyes. The shadowed figure takes a step back and faded into the darkness to disappear as the robbed man screamed for the guards to come help him.

~~~   
  
The morning light shined into the room. Sinbad rolled over on his bed and groaned. His hand felt around the bump on the back of his head that is formed overnight. He looked around the room he had taken in the inn. "How did I get here?" He shook his head at the question and slowly made his way downstairs to the main room in the inn.

He saw Maeve as she paced the room, continuously watching the door. "I can't believe you let him leave like that." She scolded Doubar and Rongar once again.

"I didn't expect him to be gone all night. Just for a little while to cool down a bit. If I knew he would snap like that, I wouldn't have said anything." Doubar answered back.

Rongar hated to see everyone so upset. This was supposed to be a break for all of them. He stood next to Maeve and placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to relax and sit down.

Maeve reluctantly sat at the table, but was still watching the door. "If he isn't back soon, I'm going to go look for him."

"When Sinbad doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Doubar told her.

"But he was exhausted when he left last night. He could be hurt or…" She was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat behind her. "Sinbad!"

Their captain looked like he didn't sleep all night. He could barely stand on his own.

"Must have been an interesting night." Doubar commented looking at his brother.

"I guess so, though the bump on the back of my head states that it wasn't a joyous one." Firouz instantly offered to look at Sinbad's injury, but was quickly denied. "It is fine Firouz, nothing more than a bump. In a few hours I am sure I will no longer feel it."

Maeve who was watching from her seat looked at Sinbad questioningly. "Where were you last night? And how did you get hurt?"

Sinbad turned to look at the sorceress and smiled slightly. "I wish I could answer that question for you Maeve, but I can't. I do not even know how I got into my bed last night." Maeve continued to look at him strangely, but said nothing.

Sinbad slowly sat down next to the sorceress. "It was the strangest thing. The last thing I remember is taking a walk to calm myself down, and then next thing I know it is morning and I am in my bed with a bump on my head."

"You remember nothing of what happened last night after taking your walk?" Maeve asked cautiously.

"No, I do not."

"Well Sinbad, if the injury you sustained is more drastic then you think, the memory loss could be caused by the head trauma you suffered." Firouz interjected, grinning sheepishly as the rest of the crew looks at him questioningly. "All I mean is, if the if you got hit harder on the head than you think you did, then you could be suffering memory loss from it."

Sinbad nodded slightly at the scientist's theory. "Yes, that makes sense. Er, at least you make it sound like it makes sense. I believe that I am going to go for a walk, clear my head a little bit."

"Well be careful Sinbad. The last thing we need is you coming back with another injury." Mustapha added as Sinbad stood up from the table. The captain nodded slightly to the crew and made his way out of the inn.

The rest of the crew watched him leave and began shaking their heads. "Only my little brother, could manage to simply take a walk and return with an injury and no memory of it." The others nodded at Doubar's statement.

"I believe I am going to browse the magic shops some more today. I want to see if they have the spell books that I have been looking for."

"Aye Maeve, you go do that. But Firouz and I over here, well we are going to add to our winnings aren't we buddy?"

"As long as you don't call me buddy, then we will."

"Note made. The High, Low game tables are calling to me. Let's go."

The two men follow the sorceress out of the inn after waving good-bye to Doubar and Rongar.

"Well now that we have been thoroughly abandoned, what do you wish to do?"

Rongar made a few quick signs and Doubar smiled. "That sounds like a plan. If we hurry we can catch them." The two quickly left the inn following their two comrades to the gambling hall.

~~~   
  
Maeve cautiously followed the captain as he walked through the town shaking his head slightly and muttering to himself. He paused at the fountain and Maeve circled around behind him, getting close enough to hear what he was muttering. She was only able to pick one word out of the rambling, "Obey". Sinbad jumped up from the fountain and quickly made his way over to the jail where Turhan was being held. Maeve kept about twenty paces behind the captain and looked up into the sky where the small brown hawk was circling. "Aye Dermott, you feel it too. It is strong magic indeed. We will have to keep an eye on him at all times. Turhan as well. I sense the same magic inside of him." The hawk squawked and circled above the jail that Sinbad had just entered.

~~~   
  
Sinbad walked over to the cell holding his friend. "Turhan" he whispered slightly. "Wake up man."

A groan greeted Sinbad as the notorious thief awakened. "Sinbad, you are back again? Have you returned to tell me again how disappointed you are in me?"

"No Turhan, I know that you have changed. I just wanted to ask you more questions."

The young man sat up and eyed the captain. "Well you have my full attention. Start questioning."

~~~   
  
"So which table shall we start with first?" Mustapha asked rapidly as he and Firouz made their way over to the gambling hall.

Before Firouz can answer he was interrupted by a low voice. "Excuse me kind sirs. Can you spare a few dinars to a man down on his luck for some food and drink?"

"Get away from here you beggar! We have nothing to give you! We have worked hard for our money and do not need to give it to someone who does not." Mustapha hurried Firouz along toward the gambling hall.

"Well, well, well. You think that you are better than me. You think that you are better than Jahmeed just because you have money and power. Well I will show you who has money and power now." The man mutters as he watches the two sailors enter the gambling hall. He slowly turns and makes his way to the jail where his protégé is being held. He smiled as he saw who is inside with Turhan. "Get your sleep now boys, it is going to be a long night.

~~~   
  
Sinbad leaned lightly against the bars that housed his friend.

"You said that you haven't been sleeping. And that when you wake up you are in parts of town you have never been in before and that you have no memory of the night before."

"Yes, that is true. We went over this last night Sinbad. Why are you asking again?"

"Because I think it is happening to me too." The captain whispered.

Turhan looked at him sharply and took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"I went for a walk last night, and then I woke up in my bed this morning with bump on the back of my head. I have no idea how I got into my bed or when, and what happened last night to cause the injury."

Turhan was about to reply when a guard walks up to his cell with a well dressed man behind him. Sinbad stepped to the side as the guard gestured to Turhan.

"See milord. The prisoner has been in his cell all night. There is no way that he could have stolen from you. It must have been just a normal pickpocket. I will post guards at your home and have others begin to search the streets for an urchin with your money pouch." The gentleman nodded and quickly left the area, disliking being so close to peasants.

Sinbad and Turhan watched the man leave. "Allah I just want to get out of here. All I wanted to do was buy some thing for Jial and a gift to surprise her. Now I am stuck in a jail cell being told I committed a crime I still do not remember committing." Turhan stated leaning his back against the wall. Sinbad nodded and tells Turhan that he is going to go back to the inn to get some sleep, and that he will visit again tomorrow.

Maeve was standing outside of the jail while the man was describing the thief to the head guard. She gasped as she heard the last piece of the description. "And his eyes were as blue as the sea. But they were dead eyes, eyes without a soul." She quickly ducked to the side as Sinbad left the jail and once again followed him back to the inn.

~~~   
  
"Little Brother!" Came Doubar's voice, "come join us!"

Maeve snuck into the inn quietly after Sinbad and ran upstairs. She waited a few minutes then walked back downstairs to sit with the three men.

"Hello guys."

"Hi Maeve, would you like to eat something?" Doubar asked.

"No, it's okay, I'm not hungry."

Sinbad sat staring at his plate. "I think I am going to call it a night. I'm still feeling the effects of last night and so I think I am going to turn in early." He stood up from the table and said good night to everyone before slowly walking upstairs.

Maeve worriedly watched him and after about half an hour, went upstairs to check on him, telling the others that she was going to sleep.

~~~   
  
The stars wouldn't shine that night against the black sky. Firouz would say it was heavy cloud cover. It was otherwise normal with the occasional person rushing to spend their money in the next gambling parlor. All was peaceful, except for one captain.

Sinbad tossed in his bed, trying to escape from his nightmares. He heard voices. Voices ordering him to go against his will. To attack, steal, or hurt people. He wanted to fight his enemy, but he never could see who it was. His dream was as dark as the sky. He tried to grasp on to something familiar but it began to seem in vain.

Sinbad slowly woke from his fitful sleep. He was drenched in sweat, and he could feel his heart beating hard and fast. The room was dim, only lit by light from neighboring buildings. Something unnerved him even more then his recent nightmares. He didn't have the energy to sit up and look around, so he just laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He fought hard not to fall back asleep.

Sinbad slowly fell into a stupor when he was half-awake and half-asleep. He thought he noticed a dark form approach his bed. Was it someone from his crew checking on him? He soon felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and the figure reached right next to him. He roughly covered Sinbad's mouth with his hand and held down Sinbad's arms by the wrists with the other. Even in Sinbad's exhausted state, he struggled with all the energy he had left. Soon, he heard the man command "Obey" and Sinbad's world went black.

~~~   
  
Firouz and Mustapha made their way out of the gambling hall near dawn, with their pouches full with winnings.

"Mad scientist! I must say you do have some good points!"

Firouz shot Mustapha a dirty look, but kept silent.

"Excuse me gentleman. But would you kindly donate your money to my cause?" came a voice from the darkness.

"Not you again! We told you before man that we have no money to give…" Mustapha's declaration was cut off as a sword was pointed at his throat. "Well you see gentlemen, I wasn't really asking."

Firouz hit the man from behind, but he soon found himself on his back looking into the glittering eyes of the thief. "Now stay down there, your turn will come in a moment."

Mustapha yelled as he moved to attack the thief. The two swords clashed against each other, light from the moonlight reflecting off of the blades. Firouz pulled himself to his feet and watched the two men. "His style is so familiar. I could swear that he fights just like…" his reflections were interrupted by a pained yell from Mustapha. Firouz watched the thief pull the pouch from Mustapha's belt and ran off. Firouz rushed over to his fallen comrade and inspected the wound on his arm. "You'll be fine Mustapha, we'll just bind your arm to stop the bleeding and I will give you something to prevent infection."

The two gingerly made their way back to the inn where Doubar and Rongar were sitting in the main room enjoying a meal.

"Mustapha! What happened to you man?" Doubar shouted quickly standing up and knocking the bar maid off his lap. "Sorry m'dear." He apologized with a smile and turned his attention back to his friends.

"We were set upon by a thief, he and Mustapha got into a fight and was injured."

"Did you see who the thief was?"

"No, I never saw his face."

The four men made their way upstairs to their rooms, with Firouz and Mustapha describing their night in detail to the other two.

After fully reviewing the story and taking care of Mustapha Firouz yelped. "The way he fought! That was what bothered me! Doubar he fought the same way Sinbad fights! It was amazing! I would have almost believed that it was Sinbad if I didn't know better!"

"There is no way that Sinbad would try to rob you both. He would never do such a thing." Rongar made some signs to Doubar. "Exactly, Sinbad came in earlier tonight and went straight to bed. Ask Maeve, she was at dinner with us."

"Well there is one way to tell for certain."

"Mustapha you better not be implying that you believe my little brother, your captain is a thief!"

"I am implying nothing of the sort Doubar. Just that I think we will all sleep better after putting the matter to rest."

"I cannot believe you are even suggesting this!"

Rongar made a few signs and Firouz nodded.

"No one is implying anything Doubar. But you did say that Sinbad went straight to bed this evening. If he is not feeling well then I would like to go and look in on him. You know how he is about ignoring the signs of illness."

Doubar nodded at Firouz's reasoning and led the way to the captain's room.

"Sinbad? Sinbad wake up!" Doubar shouted through the door after a few rounds of knocking failed to wake the captain. He looked at the others around him and forced his way into Sinbad's room. He stood shocked as he took in the empty room in front of him.

"Maybe he woke up and decided to take a short walk. To clear his head."

"I am sure that is what he did Doubar." Firouz agreed trying to calm the disturbed man.

"Should we check Maeve's room? Maybe she knows where Sinbad is."

"I doubt it. She went to sleep only a little after Sinbad did. And even if she did know where he is, knowing the two of them she is probably going along with whatever he is doing."

Doubar announced that he will be spending the night in Sinbad's room waiting for his little brother to return. He told the others to seek their beds and that he will see them in the morning.

 

It took every ounce of strength that Maeve had not to interfere when she saw Sinbad come upon Firouz and Mustapha and rob them. She felt great remorse for not helping her friends, but she knew that she had to stay with the captain, grateful that she had seen him leave, giving her the chance to continue to follow him. She pulled her body against the wall as Sinbad passed by her. She was unnerved when she caught a glance of the captain's eyes.

*Well* she thought cynically, *the man was right, his eyes are dead.*

She silently followed Sinbad as he walked through town towards the edge of it. He went unerringly through the forest that surrounded the town and towards a stone house that Maeve had not seen before. She fell back as she felt the wave of black magic emanating from the house. She saw the guards outside of the house and prepared herself to defend her captain if need be, but was shocked when Sinbad entered the house unscathed. She didn't dare attempt to follow him inside, but quickly and quietly walked around the perimeters looking for a way inside or at least a window where she could see what was happening.

"This is so frustrating! This magic is unlike any magic I have seen before! It is evil, I know that! But it is untrained, as if it is just being caused by someone's emotions, not training. I cannot battle magic that knows no bounds, that has no control." She returned to the spot where she last saw Sinbad and prepared to wait for him to return.

She didn't have to wait too long. It seemed like only minutes before Sinbad emerged from the inside of the house. He slowly walked back towards town with Maeve following close behind. He walked towards the fountain near the magic shop and sat down against it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Maeve sat down next to the captain and looked to the sky for Dermott.

*You should sleep sister*

"I cannot. I do not know if he will stay in this spot for the rest of the night."

*I will watch over you both. If he awakens I will tell you.   
  
Maeve nodded sleepily to her brother and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~~~   
  
The sunlight and voices of the milling townspeople is what finally brought Sinbad to consciousness. He opened his eyes and slowly looked around him wondering where he is.

"You're next to the magic shop." Came Maeve's familiar voice.

"How did I get here?" Sinbad asked looking at the sorceress.

"You walked."

"When?"

"Last night. I followed you. You had a busy night." She answered watching his face, as the emotions passed over it. She nodded slightly as if seeing something in his face that she expected to see.

"What did I do?" Sinbad asked ignoring Maeve's scrutiny.

"You robbed Firouz and Mustapha, and I think you nicked Mustapha on the arm when you two started fighting." Sinbad's blue eyes widen as he took in what Maeve is saying to him.

"But I would never."

"I know you wouldn't. I also know that you have no memory of last night. You do not remember what happened with Firouz and Mustapha and what happened afterwards do you?"

"No. What happened afterwards?"

"I followed you out of town into the woods where you entered a stone house. There were guards outside so I couldn't follow you."

"I cannot believe that I do not remember any of this!" Sinbad shouted angrily.

"Neither did Turhan."

"Explain."

Maeve took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she is about to say.

"You are under a spell Sinbad. Black magic is causing you to have these blackouts. But it is magic that I have never seen before. The magic is untrained, almost uncontrollable. It is as if the sorcerer who cast the spell has little control over the magic himself."

"Well then let's go back to the stone house and confront this man!"

"It isn't that simple. If he decides to use magic to fight back then there is no telling what might happen. I suggest that we go back to the inn and tell that others what has been happening. Then we go and get Turhan and make a plan. He's involved in this too and deserves the right to have a say in what we are going to do."

"No I do not want the others to know! What would they think if they believe their captain is stealing?"

"They will understand that something has happened. They all know and love you Sinbad. But right now they are probably thinking the worst."

"Why would they think the worst?"

"Because Firouz and Mustapha know your fighting style. They will recognize it. And knowing them they went straight to Doubar to tell him what happened who would go straight to you to ask you and there they will find an empty room."

"I would rather we solve this now and then explain later."

"Suit yourself, but don't look to me for help when Doubar finally knocks some sense into you."

Sinbad nodded and grinned and put his hand on the small of Maeve's back to guide her towards the jail where Turhan is being held.

~~~   
  
"Where are you two going?" Came Doubar's angry voice as Firouz and Mustapha tried to sneak out of the inn.

"To win back the money we lost last night." Mustapha answered grumpily.

"You come in here spouting nonsense about Sinbad robbing you and now you won't even help look for him?"

"Doubar I really believe that in the state of mind that Mustapha is in right now he may say or do things that will be unforgivable. I believe it is best if you and Rongar look for Sinbad and Maeve on your own while I keep an eye on Mustapha."

Rongar made a few signs to Doubar who nodded. "Aye Maeve was right about these places. Look at what it has done to those two." He replied pointing at the departing backs of Firouz and Mustapha. "Well we've better get going before anyone gets into any more trouble."

~~~   
  
"Turhan! Wake up!"

Turhan groggily rolled to one side and opened an eye. "What do you want now sailor? I am trying to sleep."

"Well if you want to stay in there then by all means..." Sinbad gestured to the cell.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are getting you out of here, and then I have a proposition to make."

Sinbad nodded to Maeve, who muttered a few words under her breath and then magically the doors slowly opened.

"Nice job Maeve!"

The three slowly snuck out the back of the jail and walked towards the forest near the edge of town.

"Well Sinbad, thank you for releasing me, but what is the proposal you have?"

"You said that you have been blacking out? That you found yourself somewhere and you don't know how you got there."

"Yes we've gone through all this, three times."

"I'm just restating it. The same thing is happening to me and Maeve said that black magic is causing it. She followed me last night and saw me go into a house. I think that is where we will find who is doing this."

"Well then what are we standing here for? Lead the way!"

"Well that answered the question of whether he wanted to help or not." Maeve stated to Sinbad as they followed Turhan.

~~~   
  
Doubar and Rongar had been walking through the town all day trying to find some sign of Sinbad and Maeve. They were just about to head into the woods when they heard a commotion from one of the gambling halls.

"What could all that be about?" The two shrugged their shoulders and walked to the hall to see what the trouble was.

"You have been cheating!" yelled a guard pushing Mustapha and Firouz roughly out of the hall.

"We were not! Just because we were winning does not mean that we were cheating!"

"It is not possible for you to have been winning all of these games! You are cheating somehow and if it is the last thing I do I will find out how! Tie them up!" The other guards roughly bound Firouz and Mustapha's hands behind their backs.

"Well I guess we should go help them? Though I did warn them." Rongar nodded and the two walked quickly towards where Firouz and Mustapha were being questioned.

"These two men are cheaters!" the guard called out to the crowd. "According to the laws of the Port of Cambiar they will die!"

"Well now, let's not be too hasty."

"Doubar!"

"Hello Firouz, I told you that you were asking for trouble."

"Yes, yes, you were right, and you can tell me 'you told me so' all you want after you get us out."

Doubar turned as a guard ran up behind him with his sword out. "Now that's not playing fair." He commented as he drew his sword out to block the guard's thrust.

Mustapha and Firouz watched the flash of blades as Doubar and Rongar fought their way through the guards.

~~~   
  
"Maeve are you sure you know where you are going?" Turhan asked the sorceress as she walked ahead of the two men mumbling spells under her breath.

"Yes, I know where I am going. It just takes some time to get there. What evil sorcerer would actually live near the town?"

"Point taken."

After some more time passed the three come up to the stone house.

"Well this is it. Are you two sure you want to do this without the others?"

"Yes, come on lets go."

They walked around the perimeter trying to find anyway to get into the building without alerting the guards.

"Well it would seem that going in quietly is not an option." Sinbad stated as he drew out his sword.

He snuck up behind one guard and butted him over the head with the hilt of his sword as Turhan grabbed the attention of the other guard. Maeve stood back watching the other two take care of the guards as she tried to think of spells that she can use to beat the sorcerer. She looked up into the sky where the hawk was circling. "Stay out of harms way now Dermott. I do not know what he may do." She watched as the hawk continued to circle in the sky, but not dip any lower. She then turned and followed the men as they entered the building cautiously.

Sinbad and Turhan instinctively went to the right, deeper into the building; Maeve followed slowly behind them, knowing that they wanted to face the man themselves. They entered a large room when suddenly the building began to shake and a loud roar filled the air.

"Maeve what's going on?"

"He knows that we are here and he doesn't want us!"

Parts of the wall began to crumble as she began chanting under her breath focusing all of her energy on stopping the falling debris so it does not hit her friends.

Sinbad watched her intently and did not notice the figure that enter the room and prepare to throw a bolt of magic at the captain.

"Sinbad look out!" Maeve yelled as she threw her hand up to deflect the bolt.

Sinbad turned to look at the figure and was ready to attack him when he found himself hit with a bolt of magic and pinned against the wall.

"So, it is the great captain Sinbad that I have under my control. Well I can surely use that to my advantage." He stated as Sinbad struggled against invisible bonds. Turhan attempted to sneak up behind him. "Oh no my little thief. I will be needing your services as well." He remarked as Turhan was thrown harshly against the wall. "Sorry, didn't mean for you to hit so hard."

Maeve began backing away sensing the great and uncontrolled power encased within this person.

"So Sinbad, you brought me another person as well. She is a powerful one. And beautiful." He walked closer to Maeve who has backed herself against the wall. "In your dreams." She replied, spitting at his feet.

The man looks down at his feet then back at Maeve. "Now that wasn't nice." He stated as Maeve began to writhe in pain. "Soon you will learn respect wench."

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! You have us, let her go!" Sinbad yelled trying to break free of the magic that pins him to the wall, hating himself because he cannot help Maeve. The man turned to Sinbad and smiled, "Don't worry; your turn will come soon enough. I don't want you to be strong enough to try to resist me."

Maeve struggled against the pain and managed to create a small fireball which she threw at the man while he was not looking.

"You wench! You'll pay for that!" He yelled before throwing a bolt of magic at Maeve, who was unprepared to deflect it. She was thrown against the wall and slid to the ground fighting to remain conscious.

Sinbad watched with his heart in his throat as the sorceress tried to pull herself back to her feet.

~~~   
  
"Are we done yet?" Doubar asked the head guard as he punched another man out of his way.

"Your friends are cheats! They need to be punished!"

"We did not cheat! We just used methods that you don't understand!" Firouz yelled angrily

"Yeah, we didn't cheat! He did!" Mustapha yelled turning his head towards Firouz.

"Why you little snipe! You were quite happy and content to sit back and let me do all the work when we were winning, but oh no, now that you're in trouble, all of a sudden it's all my fault!"

"It is your fault!"

"It was your idea that we go back this morning! I was quite happy with what I had!"

"We had to go back because my winnings were stolen!"

"Then you could've have won them back on your own! But oh no, you wanted me along to make sure you won!"

Doubar and the head guard looked at the two men. Doubar shook his head and laughed. "I almost want to say go ahead and kill them." He paused for a moment. "But my little brother wouldn't like that. So I am going to have to take them from you." The head guard pulled out his sword at these words and the two began fighting. Rongar snuck behind them and began untying Firouz and Mustapha. The two began bickering about who Rongar should untie first and he pulled out a dirk to quiet them before cutting the ropes. Rongar led Firouz and Mustapha away from where Doubar was fighting the head guard.

"Now Rongar, this wasn't my fault, it was all the mad scientist here. It was his idea."

"As I said before you had no problem with it when we began winning."

The two began to fight with each other over whose fault their capture was and Rongar just shook his head wishing that his two friends could get along.

Doubar came running up behind them smiling.

"Well hopefully Sinbad and Maeve get back soon, we really aren't welcomed here any more. Start rounding up the crew, because I feel that we might need to make a quick escape!"

~~~   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Turhan asked angrily.

"Why does anyone do anything? To further themselves. For revenge."

"But we didn't do anything to you. We don't even know you."

"That is true my little thief, but you are both strong, agile young men. Men who can do the task I request of them. The revenge is against those who thought they were better than me. Those men and women who wouldn't give me a job, because I was the bastard son of a tavern wench. Revenge against those men and women who looked down on me and wouldn't give me a dinar for something to eat. Now I can show them what I have become. It is my turn to look down upon them. My turn to watch as they have no money for food."

"You magic is not fully in your control. If you continue to use it the way you do, then you'll be dangerous to everyone, especially yourself. How will you get your revenge if you dead?" came Maeve's voice from where she was leaning against the wall for support.

"What do you know about my powers wench?"

"I know that most of them come from your emotions. I know that when your emotions run high you lose control over your powers."

"You know nothing about me wench!" he yelled as the building began to shake again.

Maeve just looked at him, but said nothing. Sinbad and Turhan looked over at Maeve worriedly hoping that she knew what she was doing.

"Do not look at me like that! You are unworthy to look at me like that!" The walls continued to shake, and Sinbad and Turhan realized that the magic holding them against the wall has been dropped. The two ran towards the man and tackled him.

"No! Get off of me you thieves! You will not defeat me!" The three men wrestle on the floor and Maeve began chanting a spell under her breath. Suddenly, the man was pulled from the floor where he is wrestling with Turhan and was thrown against the wall. He was held there immobile by Maeve's spell. Sinbad ran to the sorceress who was breathing heavily while focusing on the man. He placed an arm around her waist to help her keep her balance.

"Release them from your spell, or I swear to you I will show you what trained magic can do."

The man looked at Maeve and smiled. "I cannot, as you said I am untrained, I never imagined I would need to figure out how to release them."

Maeve began to chant another spell and the smile slowly faded from the mans face.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stop it! You have no power over me!" A green light formed around him and he struggled against the magic that he felt enveloping him and begins screaming and yelling. "No, No, you cannot do this to me!" Suddenly, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sinbad ran over to where he is laying and checked to see if he is breathing.

"Maeve what did you do?"

The sorceress took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for support. "I took his power from him. It will only last a moment, but it is enough time for me to remove any spells that he has cast." She began chanting and a green light surrounded Sinbad and Turhan. The light slowly faded away and returned to Maeve, who continued chanting as the light moved back into the man.

"What now?"

"He will wake up and his power will be returned to him."

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean he could just do the same thing to someone else."

"He will have his power, but he will not be able to use it or access it. It will be contained inside him."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, the book of Darkness and Light told of the spell."

"How does it remain contained in him?"

"His power came from inside himself. I just returned it to him, while blocking his memory of it and his memory of how to access it."

Sinbad and Turhan nodded and decided to trust that Maeve knew what she was doing.

"Well then since it seems we are done here…" Sinbad watched as Maeve pushed against the wall to stand fully and caught her as her knees buckle beneath her. "I guess it took a little more out of you then you imagined."

"I just used too much energy. I will be fine in a little while." Sinbad nodded and put his arm around Maeve's waist to help support her as the three made their way back to the town.

~~~   
  
"Little Brother! We have been looking for you!" Doubar shouted happily as Sinbad, Maeve, and Turhan entered the town square.

"Well it would seem that you found me big brother!" Sinbad called back. Turhan turned to Sinbad.

"This is where I shall take my leave Sinbad. I still need to get the gift for Jial. And then return home to my family"

Sinbad nodded and took Turhan's outstretched hand. "It was quite an adventure. Give Jial our best."

"I will my friend. Come visit us soon, maybe I'll even make you a godfather." Sinbad nodded as Turhan turned and walked towards a few shops.

"So Little Brother, what have you been doing?" Doubar asked glancing at Sinbad's arm which was still around Maeve's waist.

The couple looked at each other and then at Doubar and began laughing. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Firouz and Mustapha had quite the story to tell. They believed that you robbed them."

"If I did I would like to know where I put the money big brother. Because looking at you four it would seem that Firouz's counting cards was not popular."

"Ah you know us all very well, Little Brother."

"Are the long boats ready?"

"They are."

"It would seem you know me as very well also Doubar." Sinbad laughed and led the way back to the beach ignoring Firouz's and Mustapha's bickering and Doubar and Rongar's snickering.

~~~   
  
Later that evening Sinbad walked over to the bow where Maeve was standing, watching the waves lap against the side of the Nomad as the glowing red sun sank low into the sky, filling it with hues of pink and orange.

"How do you feel?" Sinbad asked as he brushed his hand against her shoulder.

"Fine, I told you all I needed was a little rest." she said shortly.

"That was indeed powerful magic you did." Maeve simply nodded and continued to watch the sea. Sinbad sighed at the change in the sorceress' mood, but knew to expect it by now. "Well I am off to hear about how Firouz and Mustapha almost got hanged. You sleep well Maeve." He gave her one last glance before he turned and went below to where the others were exchanging stories from the port.

Maeve turned to watch him go. She felt sort of guilty for not being sociable when it was clear he wanted to talk, but she wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. It was true that she felt fine physically, but inside she was torn. She could not stop thinking about the recent surge in her powers that she had gained in such a short time due in part to The Book of Darkness and Light. In fact, in the last two adventures alone, she had successfully quelled the evil powers of darkness in two dark practitioners. And although she still weakened after each use of her far more advanced powers, she was beginning to gain more control over them and knew it wouldn't be too long until she did not weaken with their use at all.

Although Maeve was thrilled that her powers were advancing in such a way as to benefit the crew even more, she also knew that with every increase in her powers, she was one step closer to being able to stand a chance against Rumina. Maeve closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to drift for a moment to the sorceress that she had sworn to destroy. Although every time she had thought about fighting Rumina in the past, it had always been a 'one day' sort of thought, whereas now, Maeve feared that the 'one day' would come sooner than she had anticipated.

Maeve opened her eyes and watched her brother circle the clouds above the ship. She smiled slightly as she watched his antics, silently praying to any deity that would listen that she would be victorious when the time to fight Rumina did arrive. Maeve let out a sigh and decided to save these thoughts for later. Besides, she had not yet heard the story of Firouz and Mustapha's day and was quite curious as to how they came to lose their winnings again.

As she headed over to the door that led to the lower deck of the ship, Maeve suddenly realized how far she had come since that day almost two years ago when she first stepped foot on the Nomad. Not only with her powers either, but with the members of the crew. She had really never intended to stay onboard for very long at all, and now she couldn't even fathom life without them. And Sinbad... Maeve smiled to herself and wondered if one day, maybe... Maybe there could be a time that she could fully let him into her life.

Maeve finally pulled open the wooden door and smiled as she heard Doubar's infectious laugh echoing up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and descended into the galley, eager to spend the evening listening to stories and surrounded by her friends.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
